Almost Lover
by Kanon Hara
Summary: AU High School fic. Gojyo truly hated the new student, Hakkai, for his witty comments and happy than ever attitude. But one faithful night teaches Gojyo that he has actually fallen in love with this man. What's stopping him from telling Hakkai?


**Almost Lover**

**By: Kanon Hara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to their respected owner.**

**Warning: Shonen ai, harsh language.**

**Authors Note: **Now that I have neglected this fic for over…. Forever ago, I finally took the time to revise this chapter and finish chapter 1. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for this fic and for those who completely forgot about it. I will do my best to update as much as possible.

**Almost Lover**

**Prologue**

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm tree swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish Lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me…

**Almost Lover/A Fine Frenzy**

--

A tall, slender man steps foot in the room; haunted by the white walls of the hospital. He shivers involuntarily as he takes in the residual scent of rubber and medicine. The way every hospital smells. He caught his breath and swallows as he drops his eyes on the figure lying unconscious on the bed, adjacent to the closed window. The thin, cotton blanket simply covers his hip and legs, but waist and up was left uncovered. Crimson eyes trace every contour of the man's body stopping every now and then on small scratches or bruises that seem to be scarring his ivory skin. Finally, he made it up to his face. He pauses and takes in another breath.



His heart nearly drops to the very pit of his stomach when he truly took in the horrible state this man was in. He lowered his eyes after he saw a band aid wrapped around the injured man's head and covered his right eye.

Such beautiful, olive-green eyes he possessed. But tonight... tonight they were not as vibrant as they use to be.

No, of course not.

Why would they be? The one gauze covering his right eye would get in the way anyway.

He looks so horrible and weak, as he lies motionless on the uncomfortably, stiff bed. It seems like the only thing he was solely depending on to keep him alive was some stupid hospital machinery.

"You can't even depend on me for that, huh Mr. Independent?" He shuts his eyes attempting to hold back the tears.

"_The injury on his abdomen is very deep, he may not survive. I'm sorry… we can only pray."_

The doctor's words echo in the silence of the room. He didn't want to think about losing him. He wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, see him smile, see him… alive.

The man pulls a chair towards the bed and stares at patient's innocent face. He rests his chin on his folded hands.

As he peers up, he notices that from the angle he was at, the man truly appeared to be asleep. But the wretched beeping of the machine next to his bed and the uncomfortable chill the room brought was a friendly reminder that the redhead only _wished_ he was asleep.

"I don't know what will happen if I lost you… don't leave… don't leave me…" The man buries his face in his arms attempting to hold back his tears yet again.

He couldn't stand seeing the brunette like this. This man didn't deserve this painful fate.

No one deserves this painful fate.

He quietly chokes out a sob and swallows the moan that was about to follow.

From the mere strength of trying to hold his sobs back, his face and the base of his throat ached, and his face slowly turns a slight tint of red.

But the attempt was all in vain. His tears freely pour down his cheeks; his sobbing intensifies and his crying overpowers the sound of the heart monitor.

He has lost all hope of his survival.



The doctor was right… he can only pray that he wakes up.

--

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dreams

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do.

**Almost Lover/A Fine Frenzy**

**--**

**I'd say this was a teaser rather than a prologue. But prologue really sounded better. I hope I receive positive reviews for this. In case anyone was wondering, this song was partially my inspiration for this fic. Anyway, if you have any questions about updates, or any of my fics, please read my profile, I hate having to repeat myself one too many times. **


End file.
